You Make A Good Doctor
by RainbowSasuke
Summary: Link is ill, and Snake takes the day off work to take care of him. SnakeXLink


**MOAR ONE-SHOTS ROAR! Anyway, one of my two beloved yaoi pairings, SnakeXLink, is the pairing in this story. I hope you like it.**

"Snake," Link whimpered. He was lying in bed, while Snake was getting dressed on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, baby?" the brunet man asked.

"I feel like shit," Link replied. His head was thumping, his stomach was in knots and it felt like the room was spinning.

"In what way?" his caring boyfriend inquired. Link was struggling to keep his eyes open. He was absolutely knackered.

"I have a pounding headache, my stomach hurts like a bitch and the room feels like it's spinning. On top of that, my eyes are really droopy. I need sleep," Link explained.

"Give me a second," Snake requested.

"What?" Link asked.

"I'm taking the day of work," Snake responded.

"No, Snake. Don't. We need the money," Link reasoned. Snake lifted the phone to his ear.

"To hell with the money. You're more important," Snake said in a tone that meant not to argue with him. Link gave in. His brunet lover was so stubborn. When he had his mind set on something, there was no bringing him back around.

* * *

"Ok, my boss said I can have the day off work and he'll pay me in full," Snake explained, "which means I can stay here and care for you."

"Yay," Link said.

"Link, get some rest. I'll make you something to eat," Snake stated. Link smiled weakly.

"That would be nice," he replied. His voice was hoarse and croaky.

"Close your eyes, go to sleep and when you wake up, shout me and I'll make you some soup," Snake requested.

"I'll try," Link replied. Snake gave Link a soft peck on his soft lips and went downstairs. As soon as Snake shut the bedroom door, Link drifted into a deep sleep. In his dreams, he was standing at the alter, exchanging vows with a tall, brunet male.

"Link, will you take David Snake to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the vicar inquiered.

"I do," Link replied, his lips curled into a smile.

"David, will you take Link Hyrule to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the vicar asked Snake.

"Of course I do!" Snake exclaimed, earning a few laughs from the guests.

"Now that is done, you may kiss the groom," the vicar smiled. Immediately, Snake lunged forward, grabbed Link's hips and pushed his lips against Link's. Claps and cheering were heard from the crowd, and Link and Snake were both in their idea of heaven.

* * *

"Snake," Link shouted as loud as he could. Unfortunately, he couldn't shout very loud. Snake, however, had excellent hearing, and heard Link. Snake jogged upstairs and smiled.

"Yeah, babe?" he asked.

"Could you make me that soup now?" Link questioned with a sweet smile.

"Of course, babe," Snake replied.

"Thanks, baby," Link smiled. Snake went downstairs and prepared Link some soup. He made Link chicken soup from scratch, as he knew that home-made chicken soup was Link's absolute favourite. After it was done, he made Link a hot cup of coffee and took it upstairs on a tray. Also on the tray was a tall, thin vase with a single rose poking out of the top.

"All done," Snake whispered. Link opened his eyes quickly and then smiled.

"Looks like I fell asleep again," Link chuckled. His voice was still croaky, and shortly after laughing Link started coughing.

"Link, have some of your coffee," Snake said, putting it on the bedside table. Link picked it up, raised the mug to his lips and took a sip. Immediately, he stopped coughing. Snake put the tray on Link's lap. The warmth from the bottom of the bowl travelled through the tray and met Link's legs. It felt nice, as even under a quilt and 2 blankets, Link was absolutely freezing.

"Thanks, baby," he smiled.

Snake grinned and replied, "That's ok, babe." Then, Link noticed the rose.

"Aw, baby. You didn't have to!" Link cooed.

"I know, but I wanted to. Because I love you," Snake declared. Link couldn't help but grin and blush.

"What soup did you make?" Link asked.

"Home-made chicken soup, your favourite," Snake responded.

"Thanks, baby. You're the best," Link stated.

"Well, I try," Snake chuckled, his face a faint tint of pink. Link took a spoonful and lifted it to his mouth. He blew on it a little and then ate it. He grinned.

"This is really good!" he exclaimed.

"I put extra effort into it just for you," Snake admitted. Then, he lent down and gave the blond man a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Snake, I don't tell you often enough how much you mean to me," Link began, "but I hope you know that without you, I would be nothing."

"Ditto, baby. I love you to the ends of the Earth. Never change, you're perfect as you are," Snake smiled.

"Thanks, baby," Link blushed.

"I'll leave you to eat," Snake said. He gave Link one final kiss before walking back downstairs.

* * *

"Feeling better, baby?" Snake asked. Link was sat up in bed, finishing the last of his soup.

"Yeah. I still have a bit of a headache, but I feel quite a bit better," Link explained. Snake's face lit up.

"Great! I'm so glad, Link," he replied.

"Can I tell you something, Snake?" Link asked.

"Yeah, course," the brunet male replied.

"You make a good doctor," Link grinned.

**Bit shorter than 'Determination', but please don't shout at me. I did my best :) Anyway, hope ya liked it. Drop me a wittle review and stuff. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. The bit about the dream may or may not be hinting at an upcoming one-shot.**

**-RainbowSasuke**


End file.
